User blog:Gojiran103/Poptropica Wiki Comic
Idea Well, before we get into the comic, how about i show the story version of the comic! The comic will be in photos BTW Part 1: Shaky Noodle enters High School Shaky Noodle: Ahhh.....Well, it's time for my first day of High School.... Shaky Noodle: I'm now in 8th Grade... i miss my old friends in elementry school... but at least i can get back to work again *Huge Sigh* Shaky Noodle: But....how will i get to Poptorpica Universal High School?....... Shaky Noodle: *Reminds of parents* Shaky Noodle:...... i love my parents so much....but they fought in the Spy Island War, my dad died there.....and my mom went missing... *Tears come out* Shaky Noodle: But i can still talk to them, in my heart, they are in a better place now...but i don't know if my mom died..... Shaky Noodle: Well, i don't have a car...looks like i have to find a teen job... 2 Days Later...Shaky Noodle finds a driver test Driver Teacher: NEXT!!! Shaky Noodle: Um, hello, my name is Shaky Noodle...i'm looking for a car, or liscence... Teacher Driver: Sign this paper and you'll be ready to go *Gives it to him quickly* Teacher Driver: WAIT! How old are you? Are you even old enough? Shaky Noodle: Well, i'm 15..... Teacher Driver: 15 huh? Well you need this basic paper, that one is for advanced beginners. Shaky Noodle: Um, okay, sure. Shaky Noodle: *Sings paper* Shaky Noodle: Here you go *Gives it to him* Teahcer Driver: Okay, once we get everyone else signed in, we'll be ready, wait 2 days and come back, in case if you forget, we'll call the phone on you. Shaky Noodle: Alright. *Leaves* Shaky Noodle then goes to his house... Shaky Noodle: Huh? A Invitation? By who? *Reads* It says Black Widow and friends, i wonder who they are? Well, i be there super awesome, i'll come! But i don't have a car, darn! Hmm....Wait! I'll borrow my friends car! Part 2: The Trick Shaky Noodle: Well well well, if it isn't my old love person, Danguerous Wolf..... Danguerous Wolf: Why hello there Shaky Noodle! Are you going to High School on the first day? Shaky Noodle: *Shakes and Nervous* U-u-um y-y-eah, but i-i need to borrow your car..... Dangueruous Wolf: Hey, are you okay? Shaky Noodle: *Comes strong and stops being scared* *Takes a deep breath* Okay, i just need to borrow your car Dangureuous Wolf... Dangureous Wolf: Why? Shaky Noodle: Well, i can't go to High School because i don't have a car.... Dangerous Wolf: Don't you have parents? Ask theirs and you'll be ready to go to High School. Shaky Noodle: .........Ugh....I don't want to talk about it...i just REALLY need your car... Dangeruous Wolf: *In mind* Wow, his parents must of gotten injured or something, i care about him, as well as his parents, so i'll let him borrow my car... Dangeruous Wolf: Sure, here you go, but return it when you get it after school, you need to get a liscense. Shaky Noodle: Wow! Thankyou! Dangeruous Wolf: Your welcome, but DON'T forget it... Shaky Noodle: Trust me, i won't. Dangeruous Wolf: Good. Shaky Noodle: Now, let's go to the awesome party! *Leaves* Shaky Noodle: *Arrives* Hello!? Anyone her to par-tay!!! Shaky Noodle: *Reads* Home sweet home.....doesn't sound like a good party name to me.... *Light quickly turns off* Shaky Noodle: Wha!? Who turned off the lights! Is this supposed to be freaky or something? ???: *Walks up to Shaky Noodle and bashes him with a club staff* Shaky Noodle:I like pancakes.....*Losses mind* ???: Should we kill him yet? ???: ........Not yet...for now, he will be alive when he knows who we really are, we will kill him and end his life forever... ???: Sounds good. ???: Well, let's go away and tie him up to a chair shall we? ???: *Eviley grins* hm hm hm hm....Hahahahah...MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!! When Shaky Noodle was attacked, he woke up, and was tied to a chair by two guards. Shaky Noodle: *Wakes up* Oh...my gosh... i think i drank too much drowsy pop last night... *Yawns* Shaky Noodle: What the!? Why am i tied up to a chair! And guards are here also...WAS I KIDNAPPED?!?! Female Guard Soldier: Pipe down fleebag. Shaky Noodle: Fleebag? Nobody calls me a fleebag. Male Guard Soldier: Hmf, looks like we have a bot for brains partner... Shaky Noodle: I'm warning you guys..i wouldn't go that far... Female Guard Soldier: Aww....What's the little baby going to do against 20 year olds? Male Guard Soldier: I think this baby wants to hurt us, too bad he's only 3 weks old *Laughs* Female Guard Soldier: *Laughs as well* Shaky Noodle:......Alright, you aksed for it!!!! *Shaky Noodle's Amulet glows* Femal Guard Soldier: What the!?!? He has a Amulet from the Gods? Male Guard Soldier: Impossible!!!!! Shaky Noodle: Actaully, this was forged by my own father, giving me amazing powers, immortality, super speed, super strength, super smarts, any upgraded power....Now....LET'S GET CRAZY!!!!!!! *Eyes turn evil yellow* Female Guard Soldier: TAKE DOWN!!!! HE'S GOING TO UNLEASH!!!!!!! Shaky Noodle: *Energy explodes and makes a melted whole* Shaky Noodle: Now...if you exuse me, i have some unfinished buisness to take care of....hm hm hm hm..... Male Guard Soldier: *Caughs badley* i.....i can't stop him...were worthless to him...my arm is bleeding... Female Gurd Soldier: We....must *Caughs Badley* W-warn the boss....*Faints* Shaky Noodle: Nobody can stop me... *Laughs quietly* Will Shaky Noodle ever get free and get back home? And will his Amulet stop taking control of him and not turning him evil? Find out, in the next story, of Poptropica Wiki Comic: Story version Part 3: The Amnesia ???: Boss, i sense a evil energy closing to us, wha the!?! He almost killed our guards! Now he defeated more! Boss, he might destroy us! ???: Hmf, you stay here, i'll take care of him *Teleports* Shaky Noodle:.......Oh, there you are, what took you so long, pest? ???: I wouldn't say that if i were you kid. Shaky Noodle: You can't stop me, i will put a end to you. Shaky Noodle: Let's play, but if you got destroyed, i would of played with you more, but i got a little carried away... ???: Trust me, you wish you were never born...*Swipes Shaky Noodle's Amulet* Shaky Noodle: uhh....uuh..... i don't feel to good... *Eyes turn back to black* ???: Now, wanna have a beating? ???: *Beats up Shaky Noodle over and over again* Shaky Noodle: *Get's thrown on the ground* Uh... i can't move.... he or she hit me so many times... ???: Feel like your bones have been crushed? *Kicks Shaky Noodle off a cliff* LET ME KNOW IF YOU WISH YOU WANT TO DIE FROM A CLIFF!!!!! *Laughs and then teleports* Shaky Noodle: AHHH!!!!!! SOMEBODY SAVE ME!!!!! Shaky Noodle: *Plashes into ocean* Shaky Noodle: *In mind* I can't....breath... i must, survive....no, i can't die yet.... if i die now...i won't meet my parents....because i haven't made a decision to go the Upper World......but.. i don't have enough time to speak...... Shaky Noodle: And....i'll never marry Dangerous Wolf.....i.. i won't be... i-i i wont be....*Faints* The next morning, Shaky Noodle woke up on a island, someone unknown saved him from dying... ???: Hey! Come on know! Work with me! Shaky Noodle: *Caughs up piles of water* ???: That's it! Come on! You can survive! Shaky Noodle: *Wakes up* Uhh.......w-where am i?....And..who are you? Pirate Sharkmouth: Hey, my name is Pirate Sharkmouth, and you are? Shaky Noodle: *Caughs up more water* I-im.....Shaky Noodle....Wait, YOUR A PIRATE!? *Quickly get's up in alert* Pirate Sharkmouth: Hey! What are you doing? Shaky Noodle: Alright, pirate! Tell me why i'm here, are you another enemy of mine? Pirate Sharkmouth: No! I saved from dying in the ocean, i saw a body that as you, drowning in the ocean. I came as fast as i can, and brang you up on this island to help you live... Shaky Noodle: Oh...well, i'm very sorry that i thought you were going to hurt me...but...where are we? Pirate Sharkmouth: Well, to be honest, i don't even know where we are... Shaky Noodle: Wait, your a pirate right? Pirate Sharkmouth: Well, yes, i am a pirate. Shaky Noodle: Do you have a ship? Are you a captain? Pirate Sharkmuth: No, i do not have a ship, and the current captain now, is Captain Crawfish. Shaky Noodle: Captain Crawfish............hm....never heard of him... Pirate Sharkmouth: Captain Crawfish, is a ruthless captain with menacing power, he was onced named Pirate Crawfish, just normal like all the other pirates. His captain back then was Captain Octo-Po, when Captain Octo-Po saw Pirate Crawfishes amazing power, he battled him in the ultimate showdown, whoever wins, is the new captain, whoever looses, get's eaten by sharks, Captain Octo-Po was defeated, and he crowned Pirate Crawfish as the new captain, then, Captain Octo-Po was jumped into a cliff, but was not eaten by sharks, then, was never found...He is now named Pirate Octo-Po. Shaky Noodle: Wow.....that's interesting.......but, do you like Captain Crawfish as the new captain? Pirate Sharkmouth: To be honest again, no, i hate him, he forces people everytime, i think in my opinion he's abusing his own power, Captain Octo-Po was better, he gave people a second chance, but Captain Crawfish was terrible.... Shaky Noodle: Wow, what a jerk, but, have you ever heard of Poptropica Hometown? It's were i live. Pirate Sharkmouth: He sure is a jerk, but i THINK, i've heard of that town. Shaky Noodle: Hmm.....do you think you could get me there? Pirate Sharkmouth: Mate, i'm afraid i can't, even if i could Captain Crawfish would destroy me... Shaky Noodle: There has to be a way.... Wait! I have a idea! Pirate Sharkmouth: What is it? Shaky Noodle: Maybe there is a way! We could sneak up to Captain Crawfish, and then get his ship! Pirate Sharkmouth: Well, as long were not caught, i agree with you! Pirate Sharkmouth: Arrgh! Me mates! Now it's time for some adventure! Shaky Noodle: Yeah! On the ship of Captain Crawfish... Pirate Yut: Captain! Captain! We have a emergency! Someone is closing into us! ???: .........And who is that.... Shaky Noodle: *Whispers* Come on, were almost to the ship control pannel Sharkmouth.... Pirate Sharkmouth: *Whispers* Right back atcha'. Pirate Yut: Wait, false alarm, it was just a island that looks like a ship... ???: One more like that and you'll be sleeping with the fishes... Pirate Yut: *Gulps* Yes captain..... Shaky Noodle: *Whispers* There, i spotted the control pannel. Pirate Yut: *Whispers* That's good, but i see two crocodiles that will be watching..what will we do? Shaky Noodle: *Whispers* Hmm........ i know! ???: ..........I have a feeling, there are introders.... you two pirates...investigate. Pirate Yut: But there are crocodiles, won't they watch instead? And they can rip us apart... ???: Want to be ripped apart with my sword? Pirate Yut: No captain....... ???: THEN GO!!! ???: And for questioning me, you will be going alone without another pirate... Pirate Yut: Yes captain sir..... Shaky Noodle: *Whispers* I knew those Poptropica Crocodile Snacks would work! Now, onto the control pannel... Crocodile: *Munches in delightment* Pirate Yut: Hey! What are you doing Sharkmouth!!! Your one of us! And who is that other person! Pirate Sharkmouth: CRACK IT!!! Shaky Noodle: *Touches control pannel* Alright! Let's get this show on the road! WARNING! This button allows the ship to fall and sink. Use this jetpack to escape. Pirate Sharkmouth: It's been nice knowing you mate! But it's time for you to go to school! Shaky Noodle: How do you know tha-, i mean, farewell! Pirate Yut: NOOO!!! Shaky Noodle: *sinks ship and grabs jetpack* Shaky Noodle: Bye Sharkmouth! I loved your adventures! Pirate Sharkmouth: I enjoyed them as well, farewell... *Falls into ocean* Pirate Yut: AHH!!!! *Falls into ocean* Every pirate and materials: *Falls into ocean* ???: What is going on!!!! Wait, NOOO!!!! ME SHIP WILL SINK INTO THE OCEAN!!! AHH!!!! *Falls into ocean* Whole entire ship: *Sinks into ocean* Shaky Noodle: *Looks back* I won't forget you Sharkmouth... Shaky Noodle is then finally back into his home... Shaky Noodle: Well, hello world, i'm back.... Part 4: Driver test and High School starts Shaky Noodle: Man, i'm back at my old house..it feels like i haven't been here in forever... Dangerous Wolf: *Rings dorebell on Shaky Noodle's house* Shaky Noodle: Hm...now who could that be? *Opens door* Dangerous Wolf: Hi Shaky Noodle! Um, i have some bad news for you, well, double. Shaky Noodle: WHAA!!!! *Shakes* U-um hi, w-w-what's the n-news?.... Dangerous Wolf: Well, first, High School already started, the teacher said he was wondering where you were, and not slacking off. Shaky Noodle: *Stops shaking* ...Shoot, i just missed my first day....what's the double? Dangerous Wolf: Well, double, what did you do to my car? Shaky Noodle: *In mind* OH NOO!!!!!!! I left her car over at the house!!! What will i say to her!? Dangerous Wolf: I'm waiting.... Shaky Noodle: Well, it's a surprise! I left your car at a cool place! I'll get it back by tomorrow. Dangerous Wolf: *In mind* You better.... Dangerous Wolf: Well, you have 24 hours to get my car back, okay? Shaky Noodle: Um, sure! Dangerous: See ya! *Closes door* Shaky Noodle: *Sighs deeply* Man, i missed my first day, i lost her car, AND i still need my drivers test, i can't be 3 places at once...i need to get friends... Shaky Noodle: Well, first things first, i need to get my car back from those- WAIT! I also lost my Amulet! Well, car is 1, Amulet is 2. Driver Test 3, and High School, 4. Now, let's get to work... Shaky Noodle: With a Bicycle! Shaky Noodle, drives his Bicycle to the mysterious house... Shaky Noodle: Well, i'm here, i can sense my Amulet is nearby. Shaky Noodle, then enters the house... Shaky Noodle: Hm.. i don't sense any life forms here, they must have been on a mission, good thing my Amulet transported the Sensing powers. Shaky Noodle: *Runs to the top of the house* Shaky Noodle: I see the Amulet, but it's guarding by these red hot lasers, that are 6000 degrees...that could kill someone, well, time to speak to the Amulet... Shaky Noodle: *In mind* Amulet, please give me, the super speed powers to get through these lasers... Amulet: *Gives super speed powers* Shaky Noodle: Yes, i feel FAST! *Quickly grabs Amulet and gets back outside* Shaky Noodle: Alright, Amulet was 2 but, Amulet 1, check. Now let's leave, oh almost forgot, her car, car, check. Shaky Noodle: Now for the hard part... Shaky Noodle: *Rings Dangerous Wolfs doorbell* Dangerous Wolf: What is i- Oh thank you!! You retrieved my car! *Hugs Shaky Noode* Shaky Noodle: U-u-um, n-o prob... Shaky Noodle: Now for my driver test! *Uses Speed powers to quickly get there* Teacher Driver: Are you ready? Shaky Noodle: I sure am ready! Teacher Driver: THEN GET READY!!! Meanwhile... Teacher Driver: Turn left, then turn right, after that, just drive in forward. Shaky Noodle: I did it!!! Teacher Driver: Congrats! Shaky Noodle! Here's your driver liscense! Shaky Noodle: YEAH!!!!!! Tomorrow... Shaky Noodle: Well, it's time, to FINALLY go to High School, meet new friends, and others. Shaky Noodle drives to High School.... Shaky Noodle: Well, i arrived, i wonder where my locker is... it says 143... Shaky Noodle: Found it! ???: Hi there! You must be the new kid! Part 5: High School Education Shaky Noodle: Yeah, my name is Shaky Noodle! And you are? Super Hawk: My name is Super Hawk! It's a pleasure to meet you! Shaky Noodle: You too! Super Hawk: Your class is Mr. Morris' class, i'm also in there. Shaky Noodle: Sweet! Shaky Noodle heads into his class... Mr. Morris: Good morning class, my name is Mr. Morris and it's the second day of school, let's get to work! Shaky Noodle: Hi Mr. Morris! Mr. Morris: Ah, you must be the new kid, what is your name? Shaky Noodle: My name is Shaky Noodle. Mr. Morris: It's a honor to meet you to learn, everyone, say hi to Shaky Noodle! Class: Hi Shaky Noodle! Shaky Noodle: Hello! Mr. Morris: Your seat is right over there next to Fearless Tornado. Shaky Noodle: *Sits in seat* ???: Hi there! Shaky Noodle: Hey, my name is Shaky Noodle, you? Fearless Tornado: Fearless Tornado, that's my name, wanna be friends? Shaky Noodle: Sure! Fearless Tornado: Sweet! Mr. Morris: Alright class, today's subject is math, with multiplecation. Mr. Morris: Each problem will be in the 1000's, better know your math! Shaky Noodle: *In mind* Shoot! I don't know my 1000's! Mr. Morris: Since this is your first day Shaky Noodle, you will instead have addition problems. Shaky Noodle: *In mind* Alright! Now those are easy! Shaky Noodle solved all his problems, he then went to recess and meets new friends... Shaky Noodle: Ah...recess.. the most awesome subject of all, well, before i get playing, i'll introduce myself. ???: Oh, hello! You must be th new kid! I'm the teachers pet. Shaky Noodle: Yep! My name is Shaky Noodle, and you are? Moody Eel: My name is Moody Eel! A pleasure to meet you Shaky Noodle, wanna be friends? Shaky Noodle: Sure! Who's that behind you? Moody Eel: Oh, that's Rough Fang, *Whispers* Sometimes he could get insane, he can sesne energy of each living lifeform that walks up to him... Shaky Noodle: *Shakes* Um, yeah....*Gasps* Rough Fang: Hi there, pleasure to meet- Shaky Noodle: EXUSE ME! *Rushes forward* Rough Fang: ...... Dangerous Wolf: Hi there Shaky Noodle!!! Welcome to High School! Shaky Noodle: Hi there!!! Are you in my class?! *In mind* Please say yes.... Dangerous Wolf: Yes i am! Shaky Noodle: WOOOHOO!!!!! Dangerous Wolf: Everything okay? Shaky Noodle: Oh, yeah..*Blushes* Shaky Noodle: Woops! Hold on, gotta meet Rough Fang. Rough Fang: Now, a pleasure to meet you... Shaky Noodle: Wanna be friends? Rough Fang: *In mind* Hm..hm...hm... i could hold a axe and strike it at Shaky Noodle's body...MUAHAHAH!!!!! Shaky Noodle: Um, hello? Are you done day dreaming? Rough Fang: Um, yeah! I was just um, thinking of doughnuts that's it! *Sweating* Shaky Noodle: Yeah...so wanna be friends? Rough Fang: Sure. Shaky Noodle: Oh Super Hawk! I haven't asked you to be my friend yet. Super Hawk: Sure! I'll be friends with you. Shaky Noodle: Swuuueet!!! Shaky Noodle: Hi there! I'm Shaky Noodle! And you are? Muddy Icicle: My name is Muddy Icicle... Moody Eel: *Whispers* Oh yeah... i forgot about her, sometimes she could get emo, so don't make her sad, try to lighten her up, it's what we do. Shaky Noodle: Okay... Shaky Noodle: Wanna be friends? Muddy Icicle: Sure! *Lightens up* Shaky Noodle: I'm Shaky Noodle! You? Gentle Bird: The names Gentle Bird, pleasure to meet you. Shaky Noodle: Wanna be friends? Gentle Bird: Sure! Fearless Rock: Hi there! I'm Fearless Rock! You can call me RF for short *DJ mustic sound* Shaky Noodle: Wanna be friends? Fearless Rock: Sure! But there is a true friend i have....cake, I LOOVE CAKE!!!! Shaky Noodle: *In mind* Weirdo.... Rough Fang: * In mind* That Amuet on his chest, it's...telling me something..it says it's one of my clan, looks like this person is interesting, he doesn't even know how to control that thing on it's full power, i must watch him, if he uses full power he could kill anyone, even Moody Eel and myself. Shaky Noodle: Hm, i see 4 more friends coming. Yellow Sword: Hi! I'm Yellow Sword! I'm the teachers watcher, i watch people who cheat and stuff. Shaky Noodle: Wanna be friends? Yellow Sword: Sure! Silver Flame: Hey! I'm Silver Flame! You? Shaky Noodle: Shaky Noodle, wanna be friends? Silver Flame: Yes! TronX7: I'm TronX7, you? Shaky Noodle: Shaky Noodle, friends? TronX7: Yes. DeeBradleyBakerFan: I'm DeeBradleyBakerFan, you? Shaky Noodle: Shaky Noodle, freinds? DeeBradleyBakerFan: Yep. Now, we have a 13 students, that have amazing power in their potentials... But do not know their power at all..but is located in the heart.. Shaky Noodle, the team leader of all of them combined, has even greater power, than all the 13 combined in one, this is why he is proved team leader of all, the strongest in the universe, no villian, should stand against these amazing teenagers! Part 6: Back Home Shaky Noodle: Well, recess is ALMOST over... Rough Fang: Hey Shaky Noodle, i need to speak to you.... Shaky Noodle: Sure! What is it? Rough Fang: ....Well, it's about your Amulet.. Shaky Noodle: Huh? How do you know about this? Rough Fang: It's originally from my family, my clan, from Twisted Thicket Island, the deep forest. Shaky Noodle: What? No it isn't, this was forged by my own father hand made, i watched him make it when i was only a baby, i don't remember much of how he made it. Rough Fang: *In mind* That must be it! there are copies of these Amulets! Or what he speaks is really true.. Rough Fang: Well, Shaky Noodle, you don't know how to control this at full power, if you control it at full power, you can kill everybody, and you open the Gate To Destrction... Rough Fang: The Gate of Destruction is a devilish world, it is inside the Amulet, once the gate is opened, it is open, and anyone can wish evil wishes, causing Earth to suffer massive pain, not even you can control wish, only your Amulet can... Shaky Noodle: *In mind* ...Could..no, but could dad forge worlds? He could make worlds? Or is he speaking the truth... making a world is 100% impossible... Shaky Noodle: I...Rough Fang, you don't need to worry, i'll just train my Amulet instead. Rough Fang: Oh and by the way, there are MILLIONS of different Amulets, yours is called, "The Emporer's Key" Shaky Noodle: Oh, well....*Sigh* Rough Fang, i can take care of myself, i will train my Emporer's Key to be controllable, only i can control the power, the power does not control me. Rough Fang: As you wish...but be VERY, VERY careful.. Shaky Noodle: I will, you can count on me, i have to go home now, i'll see you in monday, today is the weekend, well, tuesday because of Labor Day. Rough Fang:.... Now go! Shaky Noodle: *Drives car to home* Rough Fang: Well, as long he's in control, i'm at least free to go insane, or....I COULD SNEAK AND STAY AT RECESS AT 4:00 IN THE MORNING!!! Shaky Noodle: *Looks at the Emporer's Key* Shaky Noodle: Maybe Rough Fang is right, what if i could kill many lives of innocent people, ....*Takes a deep breath* No, Rough Fang is wrong, i now i can control my own power, i control the power, the power does not control me... Shaky Noodle: ....But, could i possibly kill Dangerous Wolf as well.... *Strugles hands* No! I will never, even if it takes my whole life away.... But i'm wondering...maybe there's another Amulet out there.... Shaky Noodle: If Rough Fang knows these secrets, i must talk to him more, but for now, back at the house... *Arrives home* Shaky Noodle: Ahh...no homework....and nothing like a fried chicken, have a slushy shake, play video games, and watch TV all day... wait, what's that noise? Shaky Noodle, hears a mysterious noise from his basement... Shaky Noodle: Hello? Anybody? ???: *Kidnaps Shaky Noodle into a bag* Shaky Noodle: Hey! Let me out! *Gasps* Wait, the Emporer's Key! But... i can't use it now... i guess i have to be kidnapped... The next day... Shaky Noodle: *Snores* Aaa.....choooo....aaaa....chooo....aa- ???: *Hits Shaky Noodle* Shaky Noodle: Ow! Ow! Ow! Okay! I'm awake i'm a awake!! Shaky Noodle: What the?.. what is Super Hawk doing here, and all the other friends?... Super Hawk: Please! Somebody save me! I just want to go home!! *Cries* Shaky Noodle: What? What is this place? Silver Flame: Let me out!!! Moody Eel: *Strugles* Ugh..Yellow Sword! Can you help me? Yellow Sword: Ugh!! I can't, this cage is too tight! Fearless Rock: Noo!!! CAKE!!! ???: *Cake gets thrown in the fire with all the other cake* ???: How do you like that? Cake lover? HAHAHAHAH!!! Fearless Rock: *Cries* noo....cake.... Gentle Bird: NO! MY MONEY!!! *Cries* Shaky Noodle: Jeez who never knew girls cry so much, Rough Fang! Where are you!? Come and save us!!! ???: Don't even call out idiot, Rough Fang is being harnesed for power..all of his power is being drained from his heart... Rough Fang: AHH!!! It hurts!!! *Static charges more* Ahh!!!! Sha-Sha-SHAKY NOODLE!!!!!! Shaky Noodle: WHAT!!?? Rough Fang: U-use...*Static charges massivley* AHH!!!!!! USE THE AMULET BEFORE I DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Screams out loudly in pain* Shaky Noodle: But!!! If i do it will kill everyone!!!!!! Rough Fang: JUST DO IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Static reaches 97%* AHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Shaky Noodle: I- i must save my friends...even Rough Fang..Ugh..EMPORER'S KEY!!! SUPER STRENGTH POWERS!!! *Body turns red* ???: What? What is that power!?! Shaky Noodle: Now...it's your turn.. *Eyes turn evil yellow* ???: Boss!!! He might unleash his full strength again! Fearless Torndado: Woah....He's awesome.. Dangerous Wolf: ........Come on Shaky Noodle! Get em'! Shaky Noodle: AHH!!!!! *Breaks through all cages* Shaky Noodle: Everyone! Get out! I must deal with this alone! Moody Eel: What? No, you can't survive, not without our help! Shaky Noodle: Your weak against me and himself! JUST GO!!! Shaky Noodle: Moody Eel! Lead our friends to home! Moody Eel: ....Just be careful. Shaky Noodle: I will, now go!!! Moody Eel: Alright, EVERYONE!!! Follow me! Everyone: *follows Moody Eel* Shaky Noodle: Now...where were we? ???: Hmf, you do realize that Rough Fang is still suffering pain, he's moments away from dying, what will you do kid? Shaky Noodle: Shoot! Hm, well then, it's a good the Emporer's Key has Speed powers.... ???: I'd had enough of this.. ???: What? Director D: The name is Director D, and were the ones behind this, and that is B.A.D DJ. B.A.D DJ: Why did you have to that.. Shaky Noodle: Any either way, you two are worthless, if you wanted to kill me then come here to me, were you will die, because this is getting dull. Director D: We'll see about that... Shaky Noodle: *Uses Speed Powers* Director D: *Gasps* Shaky Noodle: Rough Fang! Just hang in there buddy! I know you can do it! Shaky Noodle: *Uses Strength Powers* Rough Fang: *Takes many deep breaths* I.....I...I'm free....I'M FREE!!!! Shaky Noodle: Now go! Moody Eel is running in Poptorpica Hometown with the others, follow him, use your sensing pwoers too track Moody Eel! Rough Fang: Got it! *Leaves* Shaky Noodle: Well well well, Director D, how about this? Director D: Uh-oh.... Shaky Noodle: *Uses a power punch* Director D: hahha...i like pancakes with extra cream on it *Tooth falls out and Faints* B.A.D DJ: Um, free waffles? Shaky Noodle: *Ties him on a rope* Shaky Noodle: Enjoy! Now, i myself got to go. *Leaves* Part 7: The Secret Powers Moody Eel: Shaky Noodle, you did it, you saved us from being kidnapped.... Emporer's Key: *Turns off* Shaky Noodle: Thankyou Moody Eel.... Rough Fang: Yeah, if you didn't exists, who would of saved us. Shaky Noodle: *Gasps* Dangerous Wolf! Let's see what she what would say!!! Dangerous Wolf: Your my hero Shaky Noodle, thankyou for saving me, it means a lot to me.. *Blushes* Shaky Noodle: *In mind* YES!!!!!!! YEAH BOYYYYZZ!!!!!!! Super Hawk: Yeah! Good job! *In mind* Who never knew love is so stupid... Fearless Tornado: Hey um, Shaky Noodle? Shaky Noodle: Yeah? Fearless Tornado: Wanna come over my house? And eat Pizza? And have a party? And slushies and play the Xbox all day? Shaky Noodle: YEAAHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Fearless Tornado: Yes!!! Let's go! *Both rush to Fearless Tornado's house* Fearless Rock: Ah, two friends, two bonds, those guys will be awesome. Moody Eel: Well guys, it's time to go home... ???: *Rushes forward* Hey! Were is Shaky Noodle!!!! Everyone: Huh? Yellow Sword: What do you mean? Greedy Ring: My name is Greedy Ring. But something is in danger! Gentle Bird: Well, Shaky Noodle is gone, we must do it without him... Greedy Ring: *Sighs deeply* Hmm...Well, come with me. The teenagers are in the labortory... Moody Eel: Woaaahhhhh..... Fearless Rock: Look at the pretty colors..... Yellow Sword: Look! It's Dr.Hare! He's one of the most known Poptropica villians! Super Hawk: What is this place... ???: Hmf, welcome aboard kids. Rough Fang: Who's he? Greedy Ring: That's General Hut. General Hut: Well kids, today, i give you..powers... Silver Flame: What the?! Powers? Super Hawk: Powers, what do you mean powers? General Hut: Powers that are unstoppable...wait, were missing our team leader, where is Shaky Noodle? Greedy Ring: He's gone sir. I asked these teens and we couldn't find him anywhere. General Hut: Darn! Well, Moody Eel, come here. Moody Eel: M-me?, okay... General Hut: Go inside this green container... Moody Eel: Hm..inside here is really awesome.. General Hut: Now, Greedy Ring, turn on the power affects... Greedy Ring: Yes sir. *Turns on power effects* Moody Eel: Who-whoa!! *Static turns on* AHH!!!!! I'm...SURGING, WITH PAIN AT THE SAME TIME!!!! Silver Flame: Hey! WWhat are you doing!? Leave him alone! General Hut: DO NOT MOVE!!!! Moody Eel: IT HURTS!!!!! General Hut: Now, turn it off Greedy Ring. Greedy Ring: Yes sir. *Turns power effects off* Moody Eel: *Takes many deep breaths and steps out of container* Moody Eel: I feel, weird, my legs feel, super powerful, even my arms! Let's see if i can punch *Punches 20 times fast* Woah! My punches and kicks were like wind! I have NINJA POWERS!!! Super Hawk: *Gasps* Wow! Me next! General Hut: Step in... Super Hawk: *Steps in* Greedy Ring: *Turns on effects* Super Hawk: AHH!!!!!! IT'S HURTS SO BAD!!! *Static charges more* Greedy Ring: *Turns off* Super Hawk: *Deep breath* Wow.... i feel, woah! I'm levitating! I HAVE FLYING POWERS! Yellow Sword: Me! Greedy Ring: *Turns it on* Yellow Sword: AHH!!! IT DOES HURT!!!! Greedy Ring: *Turns off* Yellow Sword: *Deep breath* ......i....have....LASER POWERS!!!! *Shoots lasers* Pew pew pew!! Silver Flame: Me!!! Greedy Ring: *Turns on* Silver Flame: AHHHH!!!!!! Greedy Ring: *Turns off* Silver Flame: I HAVE FIRE POWERS!!! My sword is so fury firey!! Fearless Rock: *Steps in* Greedy Ring: *Turns on* Fearless Rock: AHH!!!!! I...CAN'T... MOVE!!!! Greedy Ring: *Turns off* Fearless Rock: Woah! I have Absorbing powers! I can absorb cake! Mmm...cake.... DeeBradleyBakerFan: *Steps in* Greedy Ring: *Turns on* DeeBradleyBakerFan: AHH!!!!!! Greedy Ring: *Turns off* DeeBradleyBakerFan: I have Agent powers, *Wears Sunglasses* I can jump really high! I can make this. SLOW-MO! Gentle Bird: *Steps in* Greedy Ring: *Turns on* Gentle Bird: OUCH!!!!!!!! Greedy Ring: *Turns off* Gentle Bird: I have Invisible powers! I kick somebody in the leg and they turn around and they don't know who it is!!! *Turns Invisible and kicks Muddy Icicles leg* Muddy Icicle: HEY! Ow! Whatever..*Steps in* Greedy Ring: *Turns on* Muddy Icicle: OOOO!!!! THIS HURTS REALLY BA-BA-BAD!!!!! Muddy Icicle: *Turns off* Muddy Icicle: Cool, i have Astro-Knight powers...the power of the heart! And ice powers too... Greedy Ring: Come on! You'll get powers! Rough Fang: Listen, i've been harnessed with power, BY 50 MINUTES!!!! FIF...TY!!!! General Hut: JUST GO!!!! Rough Fang: .....*Steps in* Greedy Ring: *Turns on* Rough Fang: THIS HURTS EVEN WORSE!!!!!!! Greedy Ring: *Turns off* Rough Fang:.....See? Nothing changed. Greedy Icicle: Look at your feet and hands... Rough Fang: Woah!!! I have claws! And tallons!!! I can also stand on 4 Legs! I even have Noken tail! And i also a keen sense of smell! I can see at night, AND i can- Greedy Ring: *Sighs* In other words you have Forest Animal powers.. Rough Fang: Right! Everyone else: *Steps in each container* Static charges... General Hut: Now..all of you teens have special powers, you won't work for me though, most of the Poptorpica villains are now on the loose! I just contact you and stuff, but we already have trouble, now go out there. AND KICK SOME VILLIAN BUTT! Greedy Ring: What about my powers? General Hut: ..... Part 8: The Mission Begins Super Hawk: You know..having the flying abillity could be the best power ever. I could finally reach the stars...and i could even arrive on the moon.... Silver Flame: *Tsk* No way! The best power is fire! The main element! *Fire sword swings* Yellow Sword: He is right, fire is truly the main element..but laser powers are the best! Moody Eel: Nu-uh, the Ninja powers are super quick! And super mysterious.... Fearless Rock: My powers are the be- General Hut: That's enough, all of your powers are the best, they help the lives of many people. Greedy Eel: MY POWERS PLEASE!!!! I want to join the team too.... General Hut: *Sighs Deeply* Could someone..PLEASE, get him powers... Muddy Icicle: I'm on it. Greedy Ring: *Steps in container* Muddy Icicle: *Turns on* Greedy Ring: YAAAAOOW!!!!!!!!!!! Muddy Icicle: *Turns off* Greddy Ring: I have.........Ringing Light powers!!! Moody Eel: What? Silver Flame: In other words he has the Light of the sun, the sun of the rings. Moody Eel: Ooohh... Rough Fang: Now we have 14! Sound alarm: *RING* RING* RING* General Hut: Everyone! That must be warning! A criminal is stealing money! Now is your chance to use your powers and save everyone! General Hut: Super Hawk, since Shaky Noodle is gone, you'll be the team leader! Moody Eel: *In mind* Weird..usaully i'm team leader when he's gone... Super Hawk: Got it! Everyone! Follow me! Greedy Ring: Yes! I'm on the team! Nows MY chance to join in and kick some seriosus butt! General Hut: Wait! Greedy Ring, aren't we missing another? Greedy Ring: Wait, we are, were missing Fearless Tornado... General Hut: Well it's too late now! Now go! Greedy Ring: Alright! When Shaky Noodle was about to leave Fearless Tornado's house... Shaky Noodle: Bye Fearless Tornado! See you nextime! Hmm.. it's 9:00 already... Fearless Tornado: Bye! Nice time with you! Shaky Noodle: See yah! Fearless Tornado: *Closes door* Shaky Noodle: Well, back home now...*Phone rings* Shaky Noodle: Huh? What's with my phone? It has a Red background and says..."Team Leader, Power: Emporer's Key" In Fearless Tornado's house... Fearless Tornado: *Phone rings* Hello? Wait, my phone is weird... i have a Grey background.. and says.." Assistant Teamate, Power: Tornado and storm powers"...What the heck is going on!? At the Poptropica Bank Center... Burglar: Hahah!!! All the money is finally mine! I could have anything in the world... Super Hawk: Not for long you can't.... Silver Flame: Well, shall we get started? Fearless Rock: Yeah, let's warm up and absorb this guy... Super Hawk: No warming up, were heroes, so we only stop this Buglar. Gentle Bird: She's right, LET'S KICK SOME VILLIAN BUTT! Buglar *Shakes and sweats* N-nobody can stop me!!! HAHAH!!! Super Hawk: Let's see...*Grabs the Burglar's back* Buglar: W-wha-what are you doing!? SuperSS Hawk: Do you like to fly? *Flies with the Buglar* Buglar: AHH!!!! I'M AFRAID OF HEIGHTS!!! LET ME GO!!! Super Hawk: Let's fly up to the high peaks! *Arrives on tall moutain* Buglar: LET ME GO!!! I'M SO AFRAID!!! Super Hawk: Oh! You want me to let you go? Sure! *Drops him* Buglar: AH!!!! I'M FALLING!!!! Super Hawk: *Grabs him* Wait, i had a second thought, how about i fly you to crash in a building? *Flies super fast and crashes him into a buillding* Bulgar: Oww.....my head...my legs and arms are bleeding... Rough Fang: Wait, Super Hawk don't take it too far, he is a human, it's not like he's a Alien trying to take over Earth. Super Hawk: *Sighs* Fine, but i'm still team leader. Silver Flame: I guess it's over, we can't attack him anymore since he's bleeding Part 9: The Return Super Hawk: Well, i guess we should return home.... The heroes return to the base.. General Hut: ......Super Hawk... Super Hawk: Yes sir.... General Hut: You need to take control of yourself, your letting your potentioal being super dangerous, *In mind* Well, at least it's a VERY good thing she's not as dangerous as Shaky Noodle, he could kill anyone if the Emporer's Key gets out of control... Super Hawk: I'm sorry, but at least i can do better nextime... *Someone knockes the door* General Hut: Hm? Who could that be? Greedy Ring open that door. Greedy Ring: Yes sir *Opens door* Super Hawk: *Gasps* ???: Hey, you guys said you needed me. ???: And me as well. Moody Eel: It's Shaky Noodle and Fearless Tornado! Shaky Noodle: Woaah!!! Fearless Tornado: What happened to you guys? You look super powerful... General Hut: Fearless Tornado, step in this grey container. Fearless Tornado: *Steps in container* Greedy Ring: *Turns on* Fearless Tornado: OWW!!!! SOMEBODY!!!! HELP ME!!!!!!!!!! *Static charges massivley* AHH!!!!!!!!!!! Shaky Noodle: HEY! What are you doing!?!? Let my best friend go!!!!!! General Hut: DON'T MOVE!!!!!!!!! HE'LL BE FINE!!!!!! Greedy Ring: *Turns off* Fearless Tornado: My....hand.. i feel like...my hand! It's creating water!!! Is this a power?! Greedy Ring: Yes, it is, you have storm powers. Fearless Tornado: AWESOME!!!!! General Hut: But ONLY! Use this when something bad happens, like a buglar, welcome to the team. Shaky Noodle: Well, am i next? General Hut: Actaully, no, but your Emporer's Key needs more power, from all 13 of you. Shaky Noodle: *Gasps* In mind* How does he know my Emporer's Key? General Hut: Shaky Noodle, come stand in this Red Circle spot. General Hut: EVERYONE! Stand in your favorite color! Moody Eel: Oooohhh...Green.... General Hut: Now, give all of your powers to Shaky Noodle. Yellow Sword: How? Greedy Ring: Gold....it is the color of the sun y'know..i mean! Just raise your hands into the sky..and relax and give your power to Shaky Noodle. *Gathers power to him* Shaky Noodle: *In mind* My body.....it's surging with amazing powers.... *Surges completely* Shaky Noodle: Hm..i feel.. GREAT!!! General Hut: Well, it time for you guys to go home, as for Super Hawk, you'll be meeting with me tomorrow, the rest of you go. Silver Flame: Owned! Rough Fang: *Smacks Silver Flames head* Silver Flame: What!? All i said was owned! Rough Fang: *Smacks Silver Flame again* Rough Fang: Want me to hit you again? Silver Flame No thank you MisterI love hitting people. Rough Fang: Quiet! Silver Flame: Whatever... General Hut: Both of you! Stop fighting! General Hut: Now go! *Everyone leaves* Shaky Noodle: *Yawns* Man.....that was a crazy night..what the...my Emporer's Key..it's turning Purple-ish Black! ???: I control your Amulet now, and you will follow every rule i say to you. Emporer's Key: *Static's Shaky Noodle massivley* Shaky Noodle: AHH!!!!! It...HURTS!!! *Falls on ground* ???: Now, Emporer's Key! TURN SHAKY NOODLE EVIL!!!!! Shaky Noodle: *Stands up and eyes turn evil Purple* Shaky Noodle: .....................Yes, master. ???: HAHAHA!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! ???: Well, first of all destroy these STUPID 13 teens, and make sure you end their life forever, got it? Shaky Noodle: Yes master, these idiots will be easy to take...i'll start with Moody Eel first... ???: Good! Now go! Part 10: The Betrayal Shaky Noodle...arrives at Moody Eel's house.... Shaky Noodle: *Ding dong* Moody Eel: *Opens door* Hello Shaky Noodle! Want to talk with me? Shaky Noodle: Well, i've got better plans... Moody Eel: What do you mean.... Shaky Noodle: *Chokes Moody Eel* Well, something like that Moody Eel: ....*Grudges* What...are.. you doing.... Shaky Noodle: I need to kill you for somone... Moody Eel: AHH!!!! Bu- but were....fri-ends... why? Ho-.....How could you...... Shaky Noodle: Listen, if you want to survive, you must come with me, if you still want to talk and try to break out, i'll have to kill you... Moody Eel: I....must contact the others.... *Contacts on phone* Shaky Noodle: Hmm....i wonder what that device behind you is.... Moody Eel: *In mind* Shoot! Shaky Noodle: *Grabs phone and crushes it* Moody Eel: To......late..*Grudges* It's.......already.. se-nt.. Shaky Noodle: *Gets angry* RAAHHH!!!!!!!! *Chokes Massively* Moody Eel: WHOOOUUULL!!! (It's a choking sound) *Faints on ground* Shaky Noodle: That should teach you a lesson, now to carry you. Moody Eel: *Eyes open and then shut* When Rough Fang recieved a text message from Moody Eel, he read it... Rough Fangs Phone: Message for Rough Fang, either answer your phone or end this call *Music* Rough Fang: Text from....Moody Eel, i wonder what h said, probably something nice like feedback. Rough Fang: What the!? "Rough Fang, i can't believe he's doing this, Shaky Noodle is trying to kill me, please save me and try to put a end to this, but REMEBER. He can take you- *Phone crush noise* Rough Fang: I..this is unthinkable, why, why would he do this!? Well, i must save him, before it's too late.... Shaky Noodle, kidnaps all his friends....and again, they are trapped in cages.... ???: Ah! You have done very well my servant! Here's some gold! Shaky Noodle: Thank you master, i wish to please you... Super Hawk: DUDE! What the heck are you doing!?!?! Moody Eel: I......I think i might know what's happening to him, that idiot is controlling him, he can't break it out! Rough Fang: But I CAN! WITH THIS! *Holds out energy holder* Fearless Tornado: It's...the Energy Holder! Legend has it anyone who uses it drains out the energy of anyone! But, it could end their life! To be continued... Category:Blog posts